The Sky's the Limit: The 244th Hunger Games
by LadyRythelle
Summary: A floating arena, limited power, and a new batch of tributes. No place to hide, a place to die. This is the 244th Hunger Games. Who will win? Rated T for violence (duh) and swearing. SYOT Open


**Welcome to my first SYOT, The Sky's the Limit! Tribute forms and list will be in my profile. This an AU, Peeta ate the berries and Katniss won the games, later to be killed by Enobaria in the 75th Quarter Quell. I appreciate constructive criticism, but no flames. There's only so much I can do in terms of writing. I'll try my best in updating. And may the odds be ever in your favor!**

* * *

Head Gamemaker Leonara stood nervously behind her hologram, waiting for President Jinsil's approval.

"Well?" She asked nervously. Coming up with original ideas for 20 years' worth of arenas was a no easy feat, and she had spent many sleepless nights including last night producing this idea. This arena had come out of her sweat and blood, and she hoped desperately that the President would approve. Last year's arena was a flop, an awful desert arena, and one more mistake could spell out her undoing.

"How does it look?"

The President looked up at the Gamemaker with a no expression.

"You designed an arena that requires high amounts of energy when our power plants are struggling."

Leonara flinched. Yes, she knew that the District 5 power plants had a rough time this year, the power district was located what used to be called 'tornado alley' and this year, 2 main plants were wiped out. Not even the Capitol technology could stop natural disasters, they could just learn how to imitate them. Most years, the storms would just damage a lesser plant that could be thrown away, but this year they weren't as lucky.

"I know that Plant 3 and 5 have been destroyed," Leonara said, wiping the sweat off her brow. "But I can make these games go quickly. Take up as little time as possible." She tilted her head to the side, allowing a smile to creep on her face. "And, this perfect little arena isn't a charm for the non-fighters of the game, we will get a magnificent bloodbath."

Jinsil stared at the hologram of the arena, processing the Gamemaker's words. Leonara's smile had begun to hurt, but it was better than a trembling lip and a weak composure. That was the façade she put on every day: that she was fully confident in everything she did, that nothing would ever faze the great Head Gamemaker Leonara Palar.

After an agonizing 2 minutes, the President spoke.

"I approve. You are dismissed."

Leonara sighed in relief. One more year safe. She quickly left the room, leaving President with the arena plans in the room. Escaping from that hellhole where she had to kill innocent children for crimes they can barely remember. _But better their lives gone than mine,_ she thought_. _

She called for a taxi, she had no mood for an extravagance at the time. She mumbled her address, and the cab was off. The windows flashed with the bright lights of the Capitol, the never failing energy glowing in every sign and building around. When Leonara reached her house, she swiped her credit card to pay the fare, and went inside her house.

As soon as the door was closed, she dashed to her bathroom. The frazzled Gamemaker burst into her room, scaring the working avox girl half to death.

"You, please draw me a bath with bubbles. Thank you." Leonara nearly shouted. The frightened servant rushed to the bathtub, and Leonara sat down on the carpet, curling her knees to her chest. 38 hours straight with no sleep had its toll on her, all the coffee in the world couldn't make up for the loss of sleep in favor for designing a brand new mutt.

The avox girl appeared, pointed to the bathtub, and scampered away. Leonara hadn't meant to scare the living crap out of her servant, but she didn't really care anyways. She stripped off her fitted black work dress and climbed into the bathtub. She sighed in relief. Baths were absolutely splendid after work.

She let her head tilt to the side, watching her thin black hair sit in the bubbles, and allowed another smile on her face, relishing that one glorious fact.

She was safe for another year.

* * *

**So what do you think? Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
